


What love feels like

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Like one cuss word, M/M, Mild cussing, You Have Been Warned
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He stays by dean, tears slipping out of his eyes. He does not understand how he can be crying, he is an angel.But they fall anyways.Or, castiel cries for the first time and dean is there to comfort him
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 23





	What love feels like

Sam stumbles into the bunker, arms wrapped tightly around his unconscious brother 

“Cas!” He screams at the sky, more of a demand than a prayer. 

He materializes instantly with a smile on his face, a smile that disappears as soon as he sees the brothers 

“Dean!” He says, panicked

Blood splatters drop from his wound as the other men drag him to the couch.

“Shit- cas can you heal him?” Sam asks the alarm apparent in his voice 

“Yes- I can.. partially. He will still have pains and a scar.”

Dean sits there, unmoving. 

“Do it-!” Sam says after a small pause 

The angel lifts off Deans shirt, taking his first look at the wound.   
Three large gashes along his torso, blood bubbling out and over them.  
He touches his wounds, hands glowing like fiery embers.   
Nothing happens   
The wounds stay open and bleeding onto his hands, blood running through his fingers. He tries harder to heal him and still the wounds bleed.   
Dread settles in the pit of his stomach.   
He won’t be able to heal him   
His hands glow brighter and brighter still as he forces more and more power into them, he gasps as the power sweeps into the blondes wounds, slowly repairing them. 

His hands burn 

Sam leaves to go stitch himself up, saying that   
“Your angel powers are only for fatal injuries”  
Cas nods, not fully understanding why he said that but accepting it nonetheless. 

He stays by dean, tears slipping out of his eyes. He does not understand how he can be crying, he is an angel.  
But they fall anyways. 

He watches as dean thrashes about, then as he hisses in pain and wakes up   
He opens his eyes and is greeted by a confusing sight

“Cas-?? He asks, shaking off his sleepiness.   
“Yes dean?” He tries to hide his tears, worried that something is wrong with him   
“What happened? The last thing I remember was getting attacked by a wendigo... did Sam kill it? Is Sam okay?” 

“I healed you, and yes Sam did kill it, and yes he is fine. He only needed a few stitches..” 

Dean sighed, relieved. Then he tensed up when he saw the angel had tears on his cheeks. 

“Cas? Are you crying?” He asks, startled by the sight before him

“N-no” he tries to sound calm but is failing miserably 

“Cas.. are you okay?”

He looses it 

“No! I’m not okay! You where hurt and I almost couldn’t heal you- you almost bled out right here... you almost died dean. And I almost couldn’t save you” 

He was shaking 

Dean sits up, wincing at the small movement 

“Castiel. I’m right here, I’m fine. And you did save me.” He reassures the crying angel 

He takes the angels hand, a rare thing.   
Castiel flinches away   
Dean looks down, brows furrowing   
“Your hands-!”   
Castiel looks down at his hands for the first time since he healed dean, they are covered with red marks, weaving around his fingers and palms like a bloody spiderweb.   
“Oh.. it’s probably just from when I healed you..”   
“Oh” is all dean says, really the only way he knows how to respond. 

After a moment of silence castiel twists toward dean,   
“Dean” he says faintly   
“I almost lost you..”  
“I know..”   
Castile drops his eyes, avoiding eye contact as he opens his mouth to speak   
“I love you dean..” 

The word love felt foreign on his tongue, when he was in heaven he had never been in love. He did not know what love felt like until now. Now he knows   
It feels like butterflies in your stomach,  
Or eating a warm pie   
But it also feels like jealousy, someone gripping your arms and forcing you to stay,   
It felt like agony,  
He knows that this is love 

Dean shakes off the initial shock and tips Castiels chin up, eyes momentarily glancing at his lips

He leaned in

Castiel gasps into the kiss, shocked that he returned his feelings.  
He felt his fingers heat up, tracing a line down deans jaw.   
Castiel inhales his scent, one of anesthetic and dirt. Of pine needles and apple pie. He savors the taste of his lips, the feel of his stubble. 

A lightbulb pops and shatters behind them. 

Dean jumps and turns around quickly, fists balled

“Who’s there?” He asks, ready for a confrontation 

“Dean.. I think that was me..” castiel says nervously 

Dean bursts out laughing 

“You did that? With your powers?” 

“Yes?” Castiel answers, confused on wether he understand or not 

Dean presses his lips to the angels jaw, earning a deep blush to bloom on his cheeks.

“I love you too castiel”


End file.
